


Sammy Time!

by boopersnatchural



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Mary Winchester, Young!Dean, Young!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopersnatchural/pseuds/boopersnatchural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester hasn't been ignoring Dean, she just has a newborn to deal with, but she is making time for him today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Time!

Dean was at Mary’s feet again. He had always been a Momma’s boy, but since Sam had been born, whenever she was alone, she wasn’t. He was quiet, mostly just watching her and trying to get close.

Guilt tugged at Mary. She hadn’t been able to spend as much time with her little boy. Demands of a newborn are not to be ignored. But John was putting Sam down for his nap, and judging by the lack of screaming, things were going well so far.

"Dean, do you know what time it is?"

He shook his head.

"It’s SAMMY TIME! Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means we are going to make sammies! Do you know how we make a sammy?"

"Uh uh." Green eyes bright; he was ready for the game now.

"Well, they are called sammies, so obviously what we have to do is go get Sam, wrap him in bread, and then eat him!” Mary tickled her son on the last words.

"No! Mom, we ca-‘t eatim!"

"But it’s called a sammy, Dean, we have to eat him. I think I’m going to eat my sammy with cheese and tomato and mustard.”

"Eeeeeeeeeeew. No mustard, Mom."

"Okay, hot sauce then. Now, let’s see." She pulled out the bread and the cheese and the ketchup (for Dean), some lettuce and tomato and hot sauce. "I think we have everything except the last ingredient! Let’s go get Sammy for our sammies!"

"No, mom, Sammy is not for ea’ing!" Dean was pushing at Mary’s thighs to stop her from going upstairs. "We can’t eat him!"

"Well, why not! How can we possibly have a sammy without a Sam?"

"It’s not that kind of sammy!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"It’s a diff’rent sammy!" Dean giggled at his silly mommy.

"A different sammy? No, that can’t be right. What kind of sammy is it then?"

"A SANDWICH!"

"A sandwich? So we have to put sand on our bread?" The giggles turned to that belly laughter that always made Mary laugh with him.

"No. Just food!"

"Well, that doesn’t sound right to me, but I guess I’ll trust you this time, little man. What kind of food do you want on your bread, Dean?"

"Grilled cheese with ketsup. Please."

"You got it. And I’ll have … ham and cheese and lettuce and tomato and hot sauce." Dean made a face. "Wanna have lunch outside on the Impala?" Dean jumped up and down. Mary knelt down to his eye level. "Okay, go grab a blanket. It’s hot out there so we don’t want to get burned. I love you, Dean." She kissed the top of his head and stood up to make the sandwiches.

"I luv you, Mommy."

Four years later, Dean and Sam are in a hotel room. John out on a hunt. Sam was at Dean’s feet again. Dean looked down at his little brother.

"Hey Sammy, do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"Iiiiiiiit’s SAMMY TIME!" Sam squealed and ran to hide, and Dean chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Family Ties is a collection of stories from before Dad went on a hunting trip and didn't come home for a coupl'a days.


End file.
